Ridiculousness 2
by FireStar104
Summary: Original name WildStar104, I decided to change it. Part 2 is here! More fun stories of four monsters. I hope you would click on this story! Dr.C/Link/Bob/Susan
1. Bug Eggs

Roach Eggs

_A/n: Warning: Do NOT read this story if you have a weak stomach, eating or have the same thing at once. This will gross you out. (Maybe) But I still recommend it don't do it while eating and have a weak gut…_

It was a normal day in Area 5 somthin'. Everybody was in their rooms but with their doors open. Susan was gently playing with Rusty, Bob was playing with his ball, Link was lifting weights, Insecto was sleeping, and Dr. C working on some crazy invention.

He quickened his pace on screwing and putting things together but suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head then blacked out.

He slowly opens his eyes to find himself tied up in a wooden chair. He was in a dark room; the only light that lit was above him. His hands were tied behind the chair and both legs were tied to the front to legs of the chair.

"What the…" he said to himself. He tugs on his arm but the rope holds tight.

"Well, well, well," Bob said appearing with Link beside him, "Looks like the cats in the bag! Ahahaha! Hahaha! Ah…"

"Really Bob?" Link said.

Dr. C looks at them with confusion, "Um, Bob? Link? What are you guys doing?"

"Oh I don't know… Link, do you know what we are doing?" Bob asked knowing they acted the whole scene.

"Well Bob," Link said, "were experimenting on what Dr. Cockroach here can eat."

"Ah…"

"Ok, you people are incredibly stupid. Just get me out of this chair." Dr. C tugs on his arms again.

"Oh we're not going to do that yet." Bob said deeply.

"What, what do you mean? What do mean not yet? What are you talking about?" Dr. C stuttered angrily.

"Well, Bob and I were wondering, can you really eat anything?" Link asks.

"Yeah just give it to me and I'll eat it… You know…" his voice trailed off.

Bob and Link looked at each other with one brow raised.

Dr. C shakes his head, "Wait, why am I answering your questions? Untie me at once!"

"Not until you eat." Link growled.

"Ugh, fine!"

"Link, dishes!" Bob snapped.

Link brings out a dinner table with little plastic bowls covered with a white lid. He quickly takes an empty mixing bowl and places it in Bob's hands.

"Now," Bob began, "You wouldn't mind, ketchup, mustered, raw fish, liver and peas now, would you?" as he called out the foods, Link takes the little containers and dumps it into the bowl. He takes a spoon and mixes the ingredients making it look like brown mush. He holds out the spoon to him.

"No," Dr. C said carelessly and shrugged. He easily swallowed down the mush.

"You have passed level 1," Bob seriously said while handing the bowl to Link.

"On to challenge B!" Bob shouted holding out his hand. Another bowl immediately appears in his hand.

"Bob is this really necessary?" Dr. C asked.

"Heck yeah!" Bob shouted.

Dr. C sighs looking down.

"So, doctor, anchovies, hot sauce, pickle juice, rancid milk and Clamato won't be a bother to you now, would it?"

Dr. C shakes his head, "Nope," Bob slips the spoon into his mouth coming out clean.

"Well done warrior," Bob hands the bowl to Link.

Dr. C rolls his eyes annoyed.

"Final level!" Bob announced getting one more bowl, "Now, Dr. Cockroach, since you can eat anything, anything at all, then horseradish, canned dog food, parmesan cheese, mayo, ranch dressing, macaroni and raw eggs is a piece of cake, right?" he mixes it as Link pours it in.

"Defiantly!" Dr. C said pretending to get excited.

"Bob, don't forget the main course!" Link said eagerly.

"Don't worry, I won't…" Bob said.

"Bring it on, I can take it! Besides, my gut's way stronger than fish- ape over there!" Dr. C nods towards Link making him angrier than ever.

He harshly takes a container full of what looked like little brown coin purses anddumps it all into the bowl.

While Bob mixes it he say, "Now Doc, you can eat everything, but can you eat roach eggs?" Bob lifts an eyebrow.

Dr. C's expression turned to shock and grossed out. His eyes wide with fear and one twitching.

"No! No! I wouldn't mind!" he said in a high pitch voice and faked a smile.

"See? He ain't manly enough!" Link bragged.

"Well, you could never know," Bob shrugged, "We just have to find out." He takes a spoon full of the vomit like mush and holds it towards the doctor.

Dr. C pulls his head back trying to avoid the smell. A drop of mush falls off the spoon to the floor with a splat.

"Doc! I thought you said you will eat anything I give you!" Bob whined.

"What? I never said that!"

"Well still!" The brown eggs bobbed in the spoon.

"He can't do it!" Link shook his head chuckling. The chuckle then turned to a laugh, Bob followed with.

Dr. C shot them a dirty look, then looks at the spoon. He sighs heavily while they laugh harder. Bob felt the spoon fill with weight then goes light. His laugh dies down and looks at the spoon. He nudges Link's arm and nods towards Dr. C. Link wipes a tear from his eye, his smile turned to a disgusted frown. The spoon was clean. They heard a loud gulp from Dr. C still giving them a look.

Bob drops the spoon and bowl, both in shock.

"That was awesome!" Bob shouted, "Doc, you really_ can_ eat anything!"

"Told you." Dr. C said sitting up, feeling proud.

Link folded his arms irritated.

After Bob untied Dr. C, they head out to the main room.

"Hey guys!" Susan said coming up to them.

"Hey Susan," they all said at once.

"Where were you guys? I couldn't find you any where."

"Oh we were just in Bob's room." Link said with no expression. Dr. C looked sort of surprised. I mean all along he was in _Bob's_ room?

"Doing what?" Susan asked.

"Nothing," Bob said, "Hey, um Susan? Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Bob," she said kneeling down.

"What would you say if a person swallowed _bug eggs?_" Bob grinned at Dr. C when he looked at him, Link beside Dr. C almost busted out laughing.

"Eww, Bob why would you say something like that?" Susan asked.

"What do you think would happen?" Bob pointed at her.

"I don't know! Ugh, they would probably hatch and scatter around the stomach and do their business…" she went on grossed out. But not as grossed out as Dr. C. He thought about what she was saying and practically gagged at her words. He turned a little green holding his stomach and covering his mouth.

"Doc, are you ok? You don't look so good." Susan asked worried.

"Yeah Doc, maybe those _bugs_ already had their _family_," Link whispered to him with a smug look.

Dr. C felt like they were actually crawling in his stomach, he couldn't figure out if it was his imagination or reality. His eyes watered and he looked down to the side gripping his tummy.

"Can't you feel their little legs burrowing inside you?" Bob breathed with a grin on his face.

Dr. C couldn't stand it anymore, he looks up to Susan then runs to the bathroom.

As he ran, Bob shouts, "Doc, were ya going?"

Bob and Link stand side to side leaning on the wall of the bathroom door. Inside, you can hear Dr. C actually throwing up.

With a grin on his face and arms crossed, Link said, "Who's got the weak stomach now?"

"SHUT UP!" Dr. C shouted and continued to throw up. Link snickers.

"You all right Doc?" Bob laughs.

"DOES IT SOUND LIKE I'M ALRIGHT?" he yelled louder and pukes even more.

Bob and Link bust out laughing again. There was a flush, a sound of the facet being turned on then off.

Dr. C comes out wiping his mouth on his arm, he hunched over a bit with his eyes half closed. His friends go to the side of him while walking to his room.

Bob puts a hand on his shoulder stopping him before he enters his room, "Don't worry Dr. Cockroach, we all got weaknesses," he jokes.

"Get you hand off of me." Dr. C muttered and went in his room leaving Bob and Link cracking up.

_A/n: My friend said they couldn't get through this part. If you did, good for you! _


	2. Milk

Milk

_A/n: Dr. C says milk, Bob says malk and Link says molk. Having you know I didn't misspell milk! _

(Bob and Link were sitting at the table with a small black refrigerator placed at the corner. Bob was sitting in Dr. C's seat, playing with his phone and Link was in his own seat with his laptop. Dr. C comes into the scene.)

Dr. C: (goes up to the refrigerator.) Hey guys, is there anything to drink?

Link: Yeah, there should be some juice.

Bob: Hey while you're in there, can you get me some malk?

Dr. C: There's no malk but I can get you some milk.

Link: That's what he just said.

Bob: Yeah, I just want some malk.

Dr. C: (looks up) No you're saying it wrong. You're saying "malk" like it's a disease.

Link: (chuckles) Then how do you say it?

Dr. C: I'm saying it the way other people say it. Milk, M-I-L-K.

Link: Right. Like 2%.

Bob: Right, whole malk.

Dr. C: No, no, no, no, say milkshake.

Bob: Milkshake.

Dr. C: Now say milk.

Bob: Malk.

Dr. C: (to Link) Are you hearing this?

Link: Yeah, the man wants a glass of molk.

Dr. C: Molk?

Link: (Shouting) Give him the molk Doc!

Susan: (Comes out from her room, headache like tone.) Link, can you quiet down please?

Link: (Calmer) Sorry Susan, my crazy friends.

Susan: Thanks. (Goes back to bed)

Bob: (Shouting) Doc! Pour me a glass of malk!

Dr. C: Why are you yelling at me?

Link: Just give him the fricken molk!

Dr. C: You guys aren't even saying the same thing!

Bob: We're all saying malk Doc!

Dr. C: (yelling, to Bob) No, you're saying malk! (To Link) You're saying-

Bob/ Link at the same time: Mooolk! Maaaaalk! Mooolk! MMMMMMMAAAAAAALK!

Dr. C: (pulls a gun out) SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! (Presses the gun to the side of his head.)

(Bob and Link immediately pull their gun out, cock it, then points to Dr. C)

Link: Better put it down man!

Bob: Don't do it Doc!

Dr. C: You guys are gonna shoot me if I shoot myself? That doesn't make any sense!

(Bob and Link look at each other then point their gun to themselves to the side of their heads.)

Link: DOC, PUT IT DOWN!

Bob: PUT THE GUN DOWN!

(All start yelling over another.)

Link: (Yelling, almost crying) DOC, PUT IT DOWN NOW MAN!

Dr. C: I'M GOING TO KILL MYSELF OVER THIS!

Bob: (Sobbing) YOU'RE LIKE A BROTHER TO ME! (Dr. C: PUT THE GUN DOWN!) YOUR HEAD IS LIKE A BROTHER TO ME!

(Link and Bob starts to cry loudly while Dr. C screams out about to kill himself.)

* * *

><p>Dr. C: (On the phone with Link.) …and then after that, we pull the trigger.<p>

Link: (opens up oven while holding the phone with his shoulder.) No! We are not writing something like that!

Dr. C: Why not?

Link: I don't know, seems a little dark. (Pets and coos Rusty in the oven then closes the door.) Listen man I'm real busy right now, I'm gonna have to call you back.

* * *

><p>- Dr. C: (Pulls trigger, BANG!)<p>

_A/n: No one was harmed. :)_


	3. Waffles

Waffles

_A/n: Bob has 12 waffles, Dr. C and Link gets 2 waffles. And this commercial's gonna make him famous!_

(Italian music)

(Bob was sitting at the wide part of the table with Link across from him. On Bob's plate, he has 12 little waffles.)

Link: (Barley amused) That's a lot of waffles.

Dr. C: (Comes in with an empty box of waffles.) You ate all the waffles?

Bob: (Default) Yes, I did.

Dr. C: (Goes beside Link) You could have asked us if we wanted any. (Folds arms.)

Bob: (Demanding) Nu-uh! If I give yall the waffles, I won't get any!

Link: (Turns to Dr. C.) Doc, would you like a waffle?

Bob: (shouting) There is no more waffles! I have them all!

Link: (Turn to Bob.) I know, it's an example.

Dr. C: (Looks at Bob.) Why yes Link, I think I would like 2 waffles.

Bob: (Whining) You can't ha- You want 2 of them?

Link: (Reaches for 2 waffles.) So, if Doc gets 2 waffles. (Puts them on a plate.) And I get 2 waffles. (Reaches for 2 more and puts if on his plate.) That still leaves 8 waffles for you.

Bob: I don't want 8 waffles, I want 12- I want 12 of them.

Link: If you can seriously eat all those waffles, I will personally drive you to the store to buy some more.

Bob: I just, I just don't know why you guys get all the waffles.

Dr. C: You still have more waffles than Link and I combined.

Bob: They're mine. I got them from the freezer and put them on my plate.

(Link does an annoying sigh and Dr. C gives an irritated look.)

Bob: You guys are being selfish.

*Video Ends*

(Link with a tie on and Bob by his side. They were in an office, sitting in comfy chairs with a producer in a suit fiddling with a pen.)

Link: (Closes laptop.) So there it is. It's perfect. This commercial is awesome for the

Way-To-Go Waffle Company. Your waffles will be flying off the shelves.

Producer: (Sits up) Oh yeah, no, I love the video! It's just, your friend over there. (Points to Bob with his pen.) What's his deal? Is he retarded?

Bob: No, (Link: He has no-) no, no, no. I'm just…

Link: He has no brain.

Bob: I has no brain.

Producer: (Fiddles with his pen and leans back.) We may want to recast, we'll talk about it later.

Bob: (Yelling in anger.) This commercial's gonna make me famous!

_A/n: Sweet little story, that's all._


End file.
